


A shock and a breakdown

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When John and Mary appear at the door of the bunker, apparently back from the dead, Dean can't control his feelings and breaks down, running to his room.Clary runs after him and comforts him before the both of them walk back to the living room.Dean and his parents have a long talk before Dean introduces Clary to his parents. How will John and Mary react to Clary being part of the family? Will they approve or not?





	A shock and a breakdown

Dean, Sam and I were in the bunker when there was a loud knock on the front door, the three of us exchange looks before Dean takes out his gun and walks towards the door. He hides his gun behind his back and unlocks the door. He came face to face with John and Mary Winchester, his mum and dad.  
“No, this is can’t be happening….you two are dead…”  
Dean turned and ran to his room. I quickly get up and follow him. I run to his door but find it locked.  
“Dean…baby, open up.”  
“No! Go away, Clary!”  
I was shocked but I stood my ground.  
“Babe, please. I’m not leaving, open the door, please.”  
I could hear Dean take a ragged breath before hearing footsteps coming towards the door. I take a step back and listen to Dean unlock the door. The door opens and there stood Dean, red eyed with tears running down his cheeks.  
“Oh babe, come here.”  
I open my arms and he takes he into his arms, crying into my neck.  
“Shhh, let’s go into your room.”  
Dean nods and straightens up before grabbing my hand and pulling me into his room, locking the door behind us. Dean leads me to the bed and we both sit down.  
“What happened back there?”  
He looks at me, tears threatening to spill.  
“When I saw my parents, I remembered all the stress that I felt dealing with them and I guess my emotions got the better of me.”  
He hangs his head.  
“How are they back? I saw them get killed by that monster. How, Clary?”  
“I don’t know, Dean. What are you going to do now, though?”  
Dean closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks. I move so I’m closer to him and pull him into a big hug. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer, he cries into my shoulder, soaking my shirt with tears. I rub his back, trying to calm him. After a while, his sobs quieten, and he sits up. I cup his face and wipe his tears before pulling him into a kiss.  
“We can’t hide forever; we need to go back out there. It will be hard, but you can do this, baby.”  
He nods and wipes his face with his hands, he lets out a big sigh before grabbing my hand and walking towards the locked door.

We enter the living room, where Sam was talking to John and Mary. Sam notices and walks over to us.  
“Are you okay, Dean?”  
“I’m fine. What did they tell you?”  
“Not much, it seems like they don’t remember anything apart from getting killed, next thing they knew is that they were alive.”  
Dean nodded before walking towards his parents, pulling me along as he still had a strong grip on my hand. We sit down opposite his parents and talk to them.

After having a long talk with his parents, Dean felt sorry for them and running away from them earlier. He got up and hugged his parents, not letting go, in fear of loosing them again. I watch and a tear slips down my cheek, I wipe it away as Dean released his parents. He turned to me, holding his hand out to me, I get up and grab his hand.  
“Mum, dad, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Clary Fairchild.”  
I look at Dean, shocked. He nods at me, giving me permission to continue. I hold my hand out.  
I smile at them and Mary gets up and hugs me. Guess she approves of me, and so does John, as he smiles at me. I smile back as I embrace Mary.  
“Welcome to the family, Clary.”  
“Thanks.”  
She released me and John hugs me, patting me lightly on the back.  
I’m glad that they approve of me dating their son.

The End


End file.
